Basara Toujou de Cancer: Alma de un Heroe
by ZGMF-X13A Providence
Summary: Hace unos años el destino de Basara cambio debido a la presencia de alguien quien se gano su odio y le dio la determinacion de vengarse... años despues su venganza fue robada, ahora con dudas sobre su futuro y sin sentirse digno de ser un protector de Athena, Basara regreso a su tierra natal, eso sin saber que lo que le esperaba en casa... era una nueva famila. Basara/Harem.


**Prologo: Indigno de ser un Santo.**

 **-Santuario de Athena, Cementerio, (Después de la Batalla por las Doce Casas)-**

El lugar donde nos encontramos se encuentra en el país conocido como Grecia. Sin embargo a diferencia de lo que uno podría pensar este lugar no se encuentra disponible para visitar y su existencia la conocen unos pocos.

En este lugar existen unos poderosos guerreros cuyo enorme poder escapaba a la comprensión que la gente común y corriente tiene de este mundo.

Pues claro la idea de poderosos guerreros que podían usar un poder tan misterioso como el Cosmos y que existían en la época moderna sin que fuesen conocimiento general… eso francamente era difícil de imaginar.

Más aún era difícil imaginar que esos guerreros le servían a la Diosa Athena para ayudar a mantener la paz en este mundo y eliminando a las amenazas de los dioses malignos para la humanidad.

En otra palabra el rol de un esos guerreros era proteger a su Diosa y a este mundo.

Esos guerreros eran conocidos como… Santos.

Al escuchar la misión de esas personas a uno le podría venir el deseo de ser como ellos… sin embargo el camino para ser un Santo no es nada de fácil, no era algo que muchos pudiesen sobrevivir.

Y aun cuando el ser un Santo le entregaba a una persona un gran poder… realmente una vida como esa no era fácil en lo absoluto.

Para comenzar el poder de ellos venía con una gran responsabilidad que incluía no usar ese poder para motivos personales. Además que si uno traicionaba al Santuario o intentaba huir esos serian motivos suficientes para ser castigados con una ejecución.

Considerando que una persona que pertenecía a los Santos de Athena tenía pocas posibilidades de llegar a viejo este cementerio tenia bastantes tumbas en donde las más viejas databa desde hace cientos de años.

En estos momentos en aquel lugar repleto de tumbas… se encontraba una persona.

Un chico de unos 15 años que vestía unos jeans y una camiseta de color blanco se encontraba sentado frente a una tumba en específico de entre todas las que había aquí.

Ese chico era un tanto atractivo, con cabello de color castaño y ojos de color verde, aun así lo que a uno le llamaría la atención seria aquellas cicatrices que se podían ver en sus brazos y una en su rostro.

Uno podía pensar que ese chico se encontraba en ese cementerio mostrando sus respetos ante alguien que ya ha fallecido… sin embargo uno estaría equivocado al pensar en eso.

La razón por la que él estaba ahí no era precisamente para mostrar sus respetos a un ser cercano u a un amigo.

Sin embargo el hecho de que ese chico estuviese sentado frente a una tumba en específico indicaba que él y la persona que estaba enterrada debían tener algún tipo de conexión.

La tumba de aquella persona que había fallecido decía…

 _ **Deathmask, Santo de Cáncer.**_

Eso en si era algo notable.

De entre todos los Dorados se encontraban en lo más alto de los rangos del Ejército de Athena. Eso a la vez los hacia extremadamente difíciles de matar debido al gran poder que ellos poseían.

Sin embargo de forma que nadie había podido predecir… hace unos días aquellos Santos que eran los más poderosos y un ejemplo a seguir habían terminado perdiendo a cinco de sus miembros.

Los Santos de Géminis, Cáncer, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis habían muerto en un evento que fue conocido como la Batalla de las Doce Casas. De esa forma los números de los miembros más fuertes del Ejercito de Athena había sido reducido a la mitad ya que hace muchos años le Santo de Sagitario ya había fallecido.

Sin mencionar la cantidad de Santos de Plata que fallecieron en los combates previos a las Doce Casas… ellos fueron derrotados por chicos de rango menor pero de un Cosmos comparable con el de ellos.

En pocas palabras el Santuario había sufrido grandes pérdidas humanas.

Aun si por lo pronto no había ninguna amenaza cercana… en estos momentos después de tales conflictos internos el Santuario estaba en un mal momento. Incluso un chico como el que ni siquiera era un Santo pero poseía un poder comparable con los de Plata podría ser considerado un valioso aliado a este punto.

Bueno… aun si él no era un Santo, ese chico estaba dispuesto a pelear por este lugar.

Y pensar que durante el inicio de esa crisis y la batalla decida que se dio a lo largo de las Doce Casas… ese chico se encontraba en otro lugar en una misión que le tomaría un tiempo completar.

Quizás era su culpa por no haberla completado pronto ya que de haberlo hecho él hubiese sido capaz de llegar a ayudar al Santuario… o quizás eso fue una bendición ya que esos Santos de Bronce que lo superaron todo muy bien podrían haber dejado a ese chico como una de las personas enterradas en este cementerio.

Para él fue un día normal cuando su maestro le anuncio que el iría a cierto lugar a una misión que duraría un tiempo indefinido ya que todo dependía de que si el pudiese terminarla.

El nombre de ese chico era Basara… Basara Toujou. Un chico que no era un Santo al no poseer Armadura sin embargo su maestro fue un Santo y el poder de Basara era comparable con los de Plata.

Ese chico en esos momentos estaba… frente a la tumba de su maestro para poder ahí confesarse y decir lo que él nunca pudo decirle en vida.

"Normalmente un alumno debería estar muy triste por la muerte de su maestro… pero en mi caso no derrame ninguna lagrima de tristeza al enterarme de tu muerte," Confeso Basara ante la tumba.

Ahora… simplemente no había nada que ocultar y él podía ser honesto con su fallecido maestro… aun si era hablándole a una tumba que nunca le respondería.

Porque… ¿Por qué tuvieron que terminar las cosas así?

Porque… Basara se fue pensando que sería una misión como las que él había tenido y lo siguiente que sabe es que su maestro se encontraba en el Cementerio… junto a la gran mayoría de sus amigos.

"Vamos maestro… ni siquiera me enseñaste como llegar al Séptimo Sentido…" Lo notable de eso fue como Basara apretó su puño con bastante fuerza.

Hubiese sido lindo que su maestro le enseñase al menos la forma en la que alcanzarlo, sin embargo Basara no sabía cómo llegar y la simple idea de ese poder estaba lejos de su entendimiento. El Séptimo Sentido… hubiese sido sumamente útil para el objetivo final de Basara en el Santuario.

Aunque a pesar de todo no era como si su maestro no le hubiese enseñado nada, ya que lo que Deathmask le enseño realmente fue algo que Basara pudo darle buen uso.

Después de todo en el Santuario se le consideraba de nivel adecuado como para ir a misiones aun sin ser un Santo y regresar vivos de ellas.

Uno pensaría que el tener como Maestro a un Santo de Cáncer tan infame como lo era Deathmask supondría una tortura para el alumno. Sin embargo por increíble que pareciese su entrenamiento bajo Deathmask no incluyo al Santo de Cáncer torturándolo… quizás porque hacerlo con alguien más débil que el al punto de ni siquiera representar una amenaza era algo que el Santo de Cáncer no haría.

O quizás (Y realmente lo más probable) era que Deathmask simplemente no le diese mucha importancia a Basara. Únicamente su maestro le daba indicaciones de que hacer y luego este se iba a hacer lo suyo y de vez en cuando iba a revisar si su alumno avanzaba en algo. En el fondo se notó que a Deathmask no le importaba la existencia de Basara.

De hecho la única razón por la que Basara fue puesto a cargo de un tipo como ese y que Deathmask hubiese aceptado debió haber sido porque era orden directa del Patriarca.

Y… ¿Por qué el Patriarca mandaría a un chico recién llegado a entrenar bajo alguien como Deathmask?

Ante eso Basara tenía una teoría. Después de todo en retrospectiva era bastante raro que se le asignase directamente como alumno de un Santo Dorado en lugar de uno de Plata.

"¿Sera que Saga de Géminis tenía algún plan para mis poderes?" Se preguntó a si mismo Basara después de considerarlo un poco.

Después de todo aun si él no había usado esos poderes desde que puso un pie en el Santuario… Basara continuaba siendo uno de los miembros de la Tribu de los Héroes… sin importar lo mucho que el odiase estar relacionado con ellos.

Basara no podía llegar a una conclusión de su teoría de porque Saga querría siquiera sus poderes… aunque también era muy posible que él no los quisiese y que solamente vio a Deathmask como una buena opción para ser su maestro.

Aun siendo algo que el odiaba Basara supo también que esa posición de estudiante le daba una buena posición para matar a Deathmask si este llegaba a bajar la guardia en frente de su 'estudiante' asique esa decisión no fue completamente perjudicial para Basara.

Basara planeaba actuar cuando el pudiese alcanzar a los Santos Dorados en términos de poder y hasta entonces el continuaría aguantando.

Deathmask por su parte hizo claro que la única razón por la que el accedía a tenerlo como discípulo fue porque el Patriarca lo ordeno directamente y que si este se volvía una molestia o si su avance era demasiado lento este lo mataría por hacerlo perder el tiempo.

Basara pudo avanzar a un ritmo razonable para evitar la muerte al menos.

La única tortura que Basara tendría que describir era tener que pasar tiempo en la Casa de Cáncer cuando su maestro deseaba ver su progreso, sin importar el paso de los años él nunca pudo acostumbrarse a ese lugar.

"Bueno, aun si él tenía alguna especie de plan ahora que él está muerto nunca lo sabré," Comento Basara para sí mismo.

Sin embargo para el Santo de Géminis que a la vez era el Falso Patriarca era una persona que Basara no tenía mucho que comentar principalmente debido a que apenas lo conoció y únicamente escucho de parte de su mejor amigo la verdadera identidad y los planes del Falso Patriarca.

Si, realmente la única persona fallecida a lo largo de la última Batalla de las Doce Casas fue el hombre que lo entreno, los demás eran gente de la que él había escuchado más nunca visto.

"Pero… ¡Maldito bastardo!" Y finalmente después de haber estado varios minutos atrapado en sus pensamientos mientras veía aquella tumba, Basara ya no pudo contenerse más. Después de todo había varias cosas que el no pudo decirle… ni hacer a la persona a la que le pertenecía esa tumba.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a morir antes de que yo te hubiese matado!?" Grito Basara aun siendo que esto era un cementerio.

Si el no pudo ser el que lo hubiese mandado a la tumba… entonces esos cinco años en el Santuario perdían casi totalmente su significado al convertirse en tiempo perdido. Después de todo la razón por la que el vino y se hizo fuerte fue para algún día asesinar a su maestro con sus propias manos.

El joven ya se había descargado antes en la vacía Casa de Cáncer cuando se enteró de la muerte de su maestro, en ese lugar él pudo desquitar su enojo y furia por la injusticia de la situación.

Ahora unos días después él estaba aquí en el cementerio para finalmente hablar frente a la tumba de su maestro. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo a Basara el recuperarse después de descubrir todo al regresar al Santuario, que sus amigos habían muerto menos uno y que los años de su vida que el gasto para poder vengarse ahora ya no le servirían al morir la persona que él quiso matar.

De hecho ahora al desahogarse frente a la tumba de esa persona, Basara se puso de pie y se preparaba para darle una patada a esa tumba aun si este era un cementerio.

Pero afortunadamente aquí una persona decidió que ya era suficiente de quedar esperando y decidió revelar su presencia.

Debido a que Basara estaba tan consumido por la furia él nunca se dio cuenta que una persona más estaba presente en ese cementerio.

"Basara, aun cuando entiendo que tengas tus propios sentimientos con respecto a tu maestro, recuerda que este lugar es un cementerio y deberías mostrar respeto al no hacer ese tipo de cosas," Y antes de que Basara pudiese darle una patada a esa tumba, una voz muy familiar se pudo escuchar y causo que Basara se detuviese a muy poco de haber conectado esa patada.

Al oír esa voz Basara súbitamente perdió todo su enojo y detuvo su pie que estaba a punto de colisionar con la tumba.

Entonces dándose la vuelta él pudo ver que… un querido amigo se encontraba ahí.

Ese es Aioria de Leo, el mejor amigo de Basara.

"Lo se Aiora…" Respondió un avergonzado Basara por el hecho de que su amigo le haya llamado la atención por una acción como esa, "Pero cuando se trata de ese tipo simplemente pierdo el control…".

De hecho lo que podía ser considerado como todo un milagro era el hecho de que Basara hubiese podido contenerse en frente de Deathmask por tantos años al punto de que el Santo de Cáncer no hubiese sospechado que su propio alumno tenía un odio hacia él y que planeaba matarlo.

Ese era un ejemplo de la enorme voluntad de Basara y de lo que él estaba dispuesto a aguantar en pos de alcanzar su venganza… cosa que hacía más dolorosa para el no poder haber cumplido dicha venganza.

Otro ejemplo fue el ser capaz de conseguir aquel poder.

El Cosmos… ese increíble poder que poseían los Santos también fue algo que el gano. Quizás no al nivel de gente como su gran amigo Aioria… o su odiado maestro Deathmask, pero su suficiente para ser considerado alguien fuerte para los estándares del Santuario.

"Supongo que podría ser castigado por esto," Comento Basara.

"No estoy vistiendo mi Armadura," Y para hacer énfasis Aioria señalo a su cuerpo que no llevaba la protección de la Armadura de Leo, "En estos momentos puedes decir que soy únicamente Aioria… tu amigo,".

Aioria no uso la Armadura porque quería intentar mostrar que en estos momentos ellos eran dos amigos hablando.

"Aunque ahora tu eres el único amigo que me queda," Comento Basara, quien miro al cielo al recordar el hecho de que ahora mismo únicamente Aioria de Leo era su único amigo en el mundo.

Después de todo los amigos de Basara que eran varios… eran al mismo tiempo los Santos de Plata que ya habían muerto.

Cuando él se había ido a su misión él estaba lleno de amigos en el Santuario… pero cuando volvió solo quedaba uno de esos amigos.

Realmente…

' _Realmente esos Santos de Bronce me quitaron casi todo lo que pude crear en el Santuario…'_ Pensó con resignación y tristeza Basara, sabiendo que aun por lo mucho que él lo desease él no podría recuperar a aquellos que ya habían dejado a este mundo.

No era como si Basara tuviese un odio irracional hacia los de Bronce ya que el entendió las circunstancias de porque ellos se enfrentaron a los de Plata.

Los Santos de Plata fueron a ellos con la intención de matarlos, asique era matar o morir para ellos. Si Basara hubiese estado en esa situación entonces él también hubiese peleado a matar ya que sino todo lo que quedaba era morir.

Entonces claro que ellos iban a defenderse y alguien iba morir de esos encuentros en donde los de Plata tenían órdenes de matar.

Aun si él lo entendía… eso no significaba que el aceptase que todos sus nuevos amigos hubiesen muerto.

Basara ya había perdido una vez a sus amigos cuando él era un niño… y ahora como adolecente el perdió a casi todos los nuevos amigos que el hizo durante sus años aquí.

De hecho si Aioria también hubiese muerto… entonces Basara probablemente hubiese atacado a los de Bronce únicamente guiado por la ira.

Aun cuando Aioria tenía una reputación que lo estigmatizaba, para Basara ese no fue un problema.

A Basara no le importó que Aioria fuese el 'hermano del traidor' y de ahí en más una amistad comenzó a formarse entre los dos… francamente Basara era el único amigo que Aioria tenía aunque ahora que se supo la verdad eso podría cambiar al saberse que Aioros nunca traiciono a nadie. Igualmente Basara fue su amigo cuando nadie quería serlo.

Basara deseaba alejarse de la Casa de Cáncer cuando él era llamado y la Casa de Leo era el lugar ideal para eso al tener al menos a alguien con quien hablar a diferencia de la vacía Casa de Géminis. Poco a poco una amistad se fue formando entre él y Aioria después de lo que comenzó como un encuentro casual.

"Francamente era una bendición tenerte tan cerca Aioria," Confeso Basara ahora que el ya no tenía que ocultar sus razones para estar en el Santuario, "Si no hubiese tenido que alguien con quien hablar después de pasar tiempo en la Casa de Cáncer junto con mi Maestro y… esos rostros, de seguro me hubiese vuelto loco o intentado hacer algo estúpido," Suspiro el chico de cabello castaño al recordar cómo era previamente aquel lugar. Después de estar ahí la Casa de Leo era el lugar más cercano para relajarse y hablar con alguien.

Después de la muerte de Deathmask las almas habían sido liberadas y por fin se les dio descanso… incluidas las de sus amigos.

Una cosa que alegro a Basara fue que ellos finalmente pudieron encontrar su descanso.

"Incluso yo evitaba pasar por ese lugar cada vez que era necesario para mi bajar," Asintió Aioria con respecto a la Casa de Cáncer siendo un horrible lugar.

La relación entre los Santos de Cáncer y Leo nunca fue la mejor y para evitar problemas Aioria decidió que lo mejor que él podía hacer era evitar a Deathmask.

Después de todo el Santo de Cáncer no perdía la oportunidad de mencionar al fallecido Aioros y su relación de hermano con Aioria cada vez que el Santo de Leo estaba cerca. Y para Aioria eso era básicamente desafiarlo a una batalla.

Sin embargo las reglas prohíban estrictamente que dos Santos Dorados peleasen el uno con el otro.

Volviendo a nuestro héroe, Aioria sabía a la perfección el problema que Basara estaba tiendo debido a cierto objeto y lo que eso significaba para su futuro.

"No creo ser alguien digno para ser el sucesor de Cáncer… es decir incluso yo sé que mi nivel está lejos del tuyo," Dijo Basara.

Eso era verdad ya que si de comparación se trata entonces Basara se encuentra al nivel de los Santos de Plata, lo que si bien no era malo en sí todavía estaba lejos de compararse con los Dorados. Sin embargo con entrenamiento y experiencia quizás algún día Basara podría llegar a ser como ellos.

"Puede que eso sea verdad… pero francamente no sería la primera vez que he visto a una Armadura Dorada ir a ayudar a alguien más," Dijo Aioria intentando ayudar un poco a su amigo con el dilema presente.

Después de todo en su batalla contra Seiya de Pegaso la Armadura de Sagitario apareció de la nada para ayudar a Seiya.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión fue la voluntad de Aioros la que decido enviar a Seiya la Armadura. En el caso de Basara fue la Armadura actuando de manera independiente.

"Como sea, mejor no dejemos esperando a nuestra Diosa," Y con un suspiro por tener que enfrentar algo inevitable, Basara se levantó de la tumba de su maestro y junto a Aioria comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las Doce Casas.

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablo ya que cuando Aioria se puso la Armadura de Leo ellos habían dejado de ser 'Basara y Aioria' y pasado a ser 'El Santo de Leo que escolta a alguien a quien Athena desea ver'.

El hecho de que Basara respetase eso mostraba que aun cuando sus motivos fueron de los peores… su corazón respetaba al Santuario.

 **-Recamara del Patriarca-**

Luego de una larga caminata por las escaleras que llevaban a este lugar. Basara y Aioria llegaron a la Recamara del Patriarca, lugar que ahora se encontraba sin su dueño con la muerte de Saga.

Sin embargo aun sin su dueño este lugar seguía siendo usado, ahora era aquí donde la Diosa Athena se encontraba para comunicarse directamente con sus Santos.

En retrospectiva a Basara le debió parecer sospechoso que Athena no se hubiese mostrado en ni una sola ocasión durante todos esos años… pero si según el Patriarca en el que el tanto confiaba ella se encontraba en su recamara personal entonces Basara asumió que ese era el caso.

Dicha Diosa ahora se encontraba sentada sobre un asiento.

Pero ella no estaba sola ya que había otra persona aquí, un Santo Dorado que definitivamente estaba como guardia.

"Milo de Escorpio…" Murmuro Basara al ver por primera vez al Santo Guardián de la Octava Casa.

Dicho Santo Dorado simplemente se quedó quieto, continuando con su posición de guardia.

Aioria entonces comenzó a caminar y se posiciono al otro lado de Athena, dando a entender que el también serviría de guardia.

Basara entonces se arrodillo frente a Athena en señal de respeto.

"Es un honor conocerla por primera vez, Señorita Athena," Dijo Basara con un tono de voz que también indicaba respeto.

"Es un placer conocerte a ti también por primera vez, tu nombre es Basara ¿Verdad?" Pregunto ella como confirmación.

"Correcto, mi nombre es Basara, Basara Toujou," Contesto Basara, "Un usuario del Cosmos que no es un Santo y que fue alumno del anterior Santo de Cáncer," Continuo el con su presentación oficial ante su diosa, "Puede que no haya pasado mucho tiempo con mi maestro en su Casa de Cáncer o con él, pero igual aprendí lo suficiente para tener un Cosmos comparable con los Santos de Plata,"

Basara no había tenido que ir todos los días hacia la Casa de Cáncer ya que de haber sido así él se hubiese vuelto loco y hubiese atacado a su maestro sin pensar en las consecuencias… y seguramente hubiese terminado como uno de los rostros que una vez adornaron las murallas.

Cuando el llego y ni siquiera poseía el Cosmos su maestro básicamente lo dejo con los demás chicos en entrenamiento mientras que ocasionalmente lo llamaba a la Casa de Cáncer para decirle lo básico del Cosmos pero nunca como aprender a dominarlo.

Aunque algunos se quejarían de eso, Basara lo aprecio debido a no tener que ir hacia la Casa de Cancer muy seguido.

Entrenando lo básico con los demás chicos que eventualmente se convertirían en Santos de Plata, Basara logro crear una amistad aun si al principio él era ignorado por provenir del oriente.

Al parecer su maestro era un tanto infame entre la gente del Santuario, y no solo era la Casa de Cáncer lo responsable de tan mala reputación… el punto era que al saber quién era su maestro los demás chicos decidieron comenzar a hablarle.

Al principio fue uno solo… sin embargo con el paso del tiempo los demás se unieron.

Ese fue el comienzo de una amistad… el de hacer amigos nuevamente.

Basara recuerda haber visto con una sonrisa como cada uno de sus amigos recibía su respectiva Armadura de Plata. Aun siendo que él nunca recibió una eso no lo molesto ya que el originalmente no fue para hacerse Santo… aunque ahora Basara se sentía muy culpable por haberles mentido a ellos diciendo que su sueño era ser un Santo que pudiese proteger el mundo.

Pero ellos eran sus amigos… y él no quería perderlos al decirles sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sin embargo en lo que debió ser una misión común y corriente que simplemente termino extendiéndose más de la cuenta… al volver de aquella misión Basara se enteró de que sus amigos los Santos de Plata habían muerto debido a las batallas contra los Santos de Bronce y que además su propio maestro al que Basara intentaba matar murió a manos de alguien más.

Esa fecha se convirtió en un día negro para Basara, quizás el segundo más oscuro para él.

El primer día más oscuro para él fue cuando el gano un odio por el Santo de Cáncer.

"Señorita Athena… creo que usted sabe a la perfección mis razones para entrenar en el Santuario en primer lugar," Fueron las palabras de u Basara que no podía mirar al rostro a su Diosa.

"Si, lo sé," Respondió ella, para este punto era conocido por todos los motivos de Basara.

Después de todo al enterarse él se enojó mucho y grito a los cuatro vientos sus motivos, y de ahí en más esa información se esparció a todo el Santuario.

"Un tipo como yo no merece ser uno de sus protectores," Dijo Basara mientras el continuo mirando al suelo debido a… que por vergüenza él no podía levantar la mirada.

Basara le tenía respeto a Athena y a los Santos (Exceptuando a su maestro)… es por ese mismo respeto que él no se veía digno de ser considerado uno de los protectores de la Diosa.

Incluso el ideal de proteger a este mundo y a la Diosa… esas fueron cosas en las que Basara realmente jamás creyó al principio.

Pero con el tiempo de un momento para otro o gracias a sus nuevos amigos fue que esos ideales comenzaron a significar algo para Basara.

"Aun si tú dices eso, el hecho de que la Armadura haya ido hacia ti por su propia voluntad debe de tener un significado, ¿No es así?" Ante las palabras de Basara, Athena tenía esa pregunta como respuesta.

Si… como lo dijo Athena fue la propia Armadura de Cáncer la cual fue a ayudarlo en un momento donde el más lo necesitaba.

El hecho de que la Armadura haya viajado por su propia voluntad justo después de la muerte de Deathmask y le permitiese a Basara usarla… eso seguramente era una señal de que al menos la Armadura Dorada lo veía digno de algo.

Basara no supo que responder ante eso, él quería decir que pudo haber sido un error… pero era difícil decirlo siendo que la Armadura actuó por cuenta propia.

"Pero si alguien como tú no está a la altura de las Armaduras Doradas, ¿Eso incluye cuando necesitaste que la Armadura te fuese a ayudar?" Fue esa pregunta que hizo Saori… lo que fue una pregunta que Basara encontraba difícil responder.

Ya que… Basara en medio de una situación muy difícil fue ayudado por la Armadura de Cáncer y gracias a eso pudo vivir para estar aquí con vida.

Pero cuando Basara más necesito la ayuda… de la nada la Armadura de Cáncer fue volando hacia él y como por voluntad propia ella se puso en el cuerpo de Basara para servir de protección.

Aunque esa fue la primera señal para Basara de que algo andaba mal ya que su maestro jamás hubiese mandado a la Armadura de Cáncer a ayudarlo… incluso si él estaba a punto de morir.

La única explicación posible era que la armadura había ido por su propia voluntad a ayudarlo. Uno pensaría que algo como eso era raro pero Basara sabía que las Armaduras estaban con vidas y a veces actuaban bajo su propia voluntad… aun si las ocasiones en las que eso había ocurrido eran de por sí muy raras.

Aunque según lo que el escucho fue la propia Armadura de Cáncer la que poco antes de ir a ayudarlo abandono a Deathmask en pleno combate al ya no considerarlo digno de usarla.

¿Entonces so significaba que la Armadura lo veía a él como alguien digno de usarla?

"No estoy muy seguro…" Contesto Basara, "Quizás la Armadura tenga sus propias razones para actuar,".

Pero para Athena eso era una señal, y aun cuando ella no quería forzarle el rol de Santo Dorado a alguien más ella tenía que hacer esto, pero si era así ella al menos le daría la oportunidad de decidirlo el mismo.

"Yo te pido a ti Basara que te tomes un tiempo para considerar si puedes o no ser el portador de la Armadura de Cáncer, cuando tomes tu decisión podrás volver al Santuario pero hasta que no lo hagas tu entrada estará prohibida," Y aun cuando le doliese dar una orden como esa, Saori sabía que era necesario para finalmente ayudar a Basara.

Saori pudo después de aprender su historia al ver uno de los archivos que Saga tenía mientras hacia su rol de Patriarca… francamente era triste ver que un niño haya dedicado su existencia a la venganza.

Ella quería darle a Basara la oportunidad de regresar a su hogar y vivir una vida normal y tranquila… sin embargo la situación aquí era que el Santuario necesitaba mas Santos siendo que gran parte de ellos había fallecido. Entonces con la Armadura de Cáncer yendo hacia Basara eso podía ser una señal.

Por eso mismo en lugar de obligarlo a aceptar Saori quería darle a Basara la opción de elegir pacíficamente en un lugar lejos del Santuario ya que el estar aquí podría influenciar su decisión y ella deseaba que el tomase una decisión sin las influencias de nadie.

Si él decía que aceptaba ser el sucesor de Cáncer entonces Saori lo aceptaría con una sonrisa, e igualmente si el decidía no volver al Santuario y continuar una vida normal.

"Eso es… aceptable," Basara accedió a la petición de Athena ya que ella fácilmente pudo haberle hecho una _orden_ de que el fuese el nuevo Cáncer en lugar de una _petición_ para que él pueda verlo por sí mismo.

Basara ni siquiera sabía lo que él quería hacer con su vida (El Santuario seguía siendo un hogar para él, pero él seguía sintiéndose indigno de ser un Santo Dorado) ahora que su objetivo había sido robado por alguien más.

Y al recordar que alguien más robo a la persona que él quería matar…

"Lamento mucho lo que voy a decir ahora aun si suena como una enorme falta de respeto," Basara se disculpó de antemano antes de decir con honestidad sus sentimientos.

Normalmente Basara simplemente hubiese aceptado la decisión de Athena y continuado con su vida para buscar que hacer ahora… pero lo que él tenía que decir era algo que necesitaba ser dicho Basara sintió que era mejor hacerlo ahora que más tarde.

"Yo los odio… a aquellos Santos de Bronce que mataron a mis amigos los Santos de Plata… yo los odio aun cuando ellos fueron responsables de salvarla," Confeso Basara ante Athena.

Aunque claro, el decir eso frente a la mismísima Athena estaba destinado a causar una reacción negativa, aun si no era de parte de ella.

Inmediatamente después de decir aquellas palabras Basara noto como una expresión triste apareció en el rostro de su Diosa.

También noto como Milo de Escorpio apretó los puños, claramente molesto por esas palabras de parte de Basara.

Basara tenía el presentimiento de que si él decía algo más que pudiese ser considerado una ofensa hacia su Diosa… entonces el Santo de Escorpio se encargaría de castigarlo aun si Athena le dijese que no lo hiciese.

Durante su tiempo en el Santuario fue que Basara escucho los rumores sobre los poderes del Santo de Escorpio… y del dolor que podían llegar a causar.

"Ya veo…" Contesto la chica de cabellos purpura quien continuaba con su expresión triste.

Aun cuando ella le tenía mucho aprecio a sus Santos, ella podía entender de donde venía el resentimiento de Basara.

"No te pediré que los perdones pero por lo menos quiero que intentes no atacarlos si llegases a verlos," Sabiendo que por ahora Basara no cambiara de ese punto de vista ella decidió ese acercamiento.

' _La Diosa Athena…ella realmente tiene fe en mi…'_ Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Basara.

En si el saber eso hacía que una parte de él se sintiese… conmovido por el hecho de que una Diosa como la chica en frente suyo mostrase ese tipo de fe en él.

"…Lo entiendo Señorita Athena," Finalmente Basara asintió, "No sé si seré alguien digno pero por lo menos hare un intento,".

Al oír eso Saori sonrió con una sonrisa genuina de felicidad.

"Sin importar cuál sea tu decisión, la respetare Basara," Dijo ella.

Así fue que el posible heredero del título de Santo de Cáncer se retiró de la recamara en donde se encontraba su Diosa.

Después de esto él había finalmente tomado la decisión de alejarse del Santuario, después de todo él tenía mucho que pensar antes de darle una respuesta a su Diosa…

 **-Casa de Virgo-**

Después de bajar por las escaleras de las Doce Casas, Basara ya tenía la mitad del tramo recorrido. A pesar de que muchos podían encontrar ese gran trayecto como algo agotador para Basara no era tanto debido a que gracias a su entrenamiento él estaba acostumbrado.

En realidad pasar de la Casa de Leo fue una experiencia nueva para él ya que Basara no se aventuraba más de la Quinta Casa. Debido a que él fue junto con Aioria en la subida no hubo problemas para pasar… pero ahora él estaba solo.

Y con eso dicho ahora que Basara se encontraba en el centro de la Casa de Virgo él pudo ver a cierto hombre de cabello rubio extremadamente largo meditando en una pose de loto.

Shaka, el famoso Santo de Virgo se encontraba ahí.

Basara incluso se detuvo para mirar como Shaka simplemente meditaba ahí como si fuese un adorno dentro de la Casa de Virgo en lugar de su guardián.

Debido a eso realmente uno pensaría que el Santo de Virgo era una estatua si no tuviese su piel y cabello que mostraban que él era un humano.

Basara en lo personal solo había escuchado hablar del Santo de Virgo en rumores. De hecho los únicos Santos Dorados que el verdaderamente conocía eran su fallecido maestro Deathmask de Cáncer, su gran amigo Aioria de Leo y finalmente el amigable Aldebarán de Tauro a quien Basara tenía que inevitablemente ver para llegar a la Casa de Cáncer.

Fuera de ellos de los demás Basara solo escucho rumores e historias.

Incluso si el tuviese que admitirlo… la verdad era que Shaka le provocaba miedo a Basara.

Basara creyó que si él y Shaka se encontrasen solos entonces el Santo de Virgo hubiese descubierto sus intenciones y lo hubiese 'juzgado' y dado un castigo que muy probablemente fuese su muerte, eso era lo que Basara pensaba que ocurriría.

Fue por eso que Basara prefirió mantener su distancia del Santo de Virgo… de hecho esta vendría siendo la segunda vez que Basara y Shaka se encontraban en un mismo lugar.

La primera ocasión fue en este mismo día mientras que Aioria lo escoltaba hacia la Recamara del Patriarca. Sin embargo como Athena estaba esperando Basara y Aioria simplemente pasaron después de que Shaka les diese permiso.

Pero ahora Basara estaba el solo…

' _Quizás si simplemente continuo caminando él no me diga nada,'_ Pensó Basara, para este punto eso era lo mejor que él podía esperar para evitar tener que hablar con Shaka.

Así el joven volvió a caminar a la vez que intentaba ignorar al Santo de Virgo que continuaba meditando… sin embargo.

"Espera un momento," Sin embargo al escuchar la voz del Santo de Virgo, Basara supo que él no podría simplemente salir de la Sexta Casa.

Basara había logrado llegar hasta justo en frente del Santo de Virgo que haba continuado en su meditación, incluso el joven pensó que su idea de tratar de simplemente pasar de largo logaría funcionar… pero al final ese término no siendo el caso.

Además no era como si el pudiese simplemente continuar e ignorar a un Santo Dorado, mucho menos en la Casa que este debía proteger.

"… ¿Ocurre algo Shaka de Virgo?" Pregunto Basara aun cuando el nerviosismo era evidente en su voz.

"Únicamente deseo hablar un poco ya que puedo notar que estas muy confundido en estos momentos," Dijo Shaka, "Al notar eso decidí darte un consejo si realmente deseas oírlo," Shaka podía sentir bastante bien que había un dilema dentro de Basara.

Antes esa proposición… Basara se quedó pensativo.

Aquí Shaka le estaba dando la opción de simplemente continuar su camino, cosa que Basara realmente quería hacer.

Pero… aun así la idea de recibir un consejo de parte del Santo de Virgo no era para nada mala.

Después de todo había rumores sobre Shaka siendo la persona más cercana a los dioses, de una relación con Buda o incluso siendo su reencarnación. Y si ese realmente fuese el caso entonces quizás el Santo de Virgo podría ayudarlo.

Asique tomando una decisión, Basara comenzó a hablar.

"Mis motivos para venir eran puramente venganza," Confeso Basara frente a Shaka, aun cuando este ya lo sabía, "Una persona como yo no tiene el derecho de ser un protector de Athena,".

"Ciertamente ese motivo no es de los mejores," Asintió Shaka, "Pero yo creo que la Armadura y Athena te eligieron por una razón" comento Shaka

"¿Qué tipo de razón podrían tener para elegirme?, mis metas fueron suficientes para demostrar que no era digno de la confianza de la armadura o incluso la de nuestra Diosa Athena," dijo Basara con resignación

Shaka se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mirando fijamente a Basara (o eso parecía ya que Shaka tenía los ojos cerrados) y luego hablo "Tienes razón en eso… pero la armadura actúa de formas que no conocemos, tienen su propia vida y voluntad… quizás vieron algo que nosotros o incluso tú no puedes ver, en cuanto a la Diosa Athena… confió en su juicio, ella es alguien pura y de buena voluntad, ella ve el mundo de una forma que incluso nosotros no podemos siquiera percibir, por favor considera eso," Dijo Shaka, dándole a Basara un consejo.

Aun cuando se tomaba en cuenta los motivos de Basara, la Armadura Dorada no vestiría a alguien indigno.

"Si la armadura te permitió vestirla y te protegió aun con tus oscuras intenciones e incluso la Diosa Athena puso su confianza en ti… entonces yo haré lo mismo y pondré mi confianza en ti" finalizo el Santo de Virgo.

"Gracias… Shaka de Virgo…" Y en lo que era apenas un susurro Basara le agradeció a Shaka ese buen consejo y sus palabras que ayudo a despejar un poco las dudas que plagaban su corazón.

El todavía no se consideraba alguien que mereciese llevar la Armadura… pero al menos él estaba dispuesto a considerar la posibilidad de poder vestirla como antes.

"¿Entonces estas bajando para preparar la Casa de Cáncer como tu lugar de residencia?" Pregunto Shaka ya que como Basara estaba en consideración para heredar la Armadura de Cáncer era normal que ahora el pudiese vivir en la Cuarta Casa.

Sin embargo Basara únicamente rechazo con la cabeza… cosa que Shaka pudo notar aun con sus ojos cerrados.

"La señorita Athena me dijo que era libre de ir a donde quisiese para pensar sobre mi futuro," Dijo Basara.

"Claramente no planeas quedarte en el Santuario ya que un lugar como este no te daría la paz que necesitas para eso," Comento Shaka al escuchar la oportunidad que se le había dado a Basara, "¿Entonces planeas ir a algún lugar? ¿O quizás simplemente te dedicaras a vagar por el mundo?" Shaka hizo esa pregunta ya que si Basara no tenía un destino concreto entonces el Santo de Virgo sabia de un lugar que lo podría ayudar a encontrar una respuesta a su dilema.

Sin embargo Basara ya sabía a donde ir.

"A casa," Fue la respuesta de Basara, comenzó a alejarse para continuar con su camino, "A una casa y un país en donde no he estado durante muchos años,"

Y con esa respuesta Basara continuo su camino para bajar las Doce Casas.

Shaka no dijo nada porque ya no había nada más que decir, Basara había tomado su decisión sobre donde ir y Shaka lo entendió.

 **-Aeropuerto, Japón (Un Día Después)-**

Ahora nos enfocamos en un lugar donde la gente llegaba a este país del lejano oriente.

Después de hacer todos los tramites técnicos Basara Toujou pudo finalmente salir de ese avión y entrar al país.

Conseguir el dinero para su boleto no fue nada complicado, la señorita Athena fue muy amable en darle el dinero para el boleto a Basara. De hecho a su salida del Santuario un chico llamado Jabu fue responsable de entregarle el boleto.

Y así Basara logro subirse al avión en primer lugar, en donde el parecía un chico totalmente normal.

Aunque quizás lo más notable de él fue que a diferencia de los demás pasajeros Basara solo iba con la ropa que el llevaba puesta (La cual consistía de una camiseta azul de manga corta y unos jeans además de zapatillas negras) y nada más ya que él no tenía muchas cosas de por si además de su ropa.

La Pandora Box de Cáncer se había quedado en la Casa de Cáncer. Debido a su situación como aparente sucesor Basara sabía que era mejor tenerla cerca… sin embargo él no se sentía cómodo teniendo cerca a esa Armadura.

Incluso ahora Basara seguía sin creerse merecedor de algo tan importante… él estaba convencido de que en algún futuro alguien con mejor capacidad que el aparecería y sería un digno portador de la Armadura.

Si… alguien con Séptimo Sentido.

Pero Basara no quería pensar en eso ahora… él ya había pensado demasiado en eso en todo su trayecto desde Grecia a Japón… y sin ninguna respuesta después de tanto pensar.

En la sección en donde los pasajeros eran recibidos o por parientes que los esperaban o por alguien que los iría a buscar se encontraba una persona esperando por Basara.

Esa persona se trataba de un hombre adulto con lentes y un color de cabello igual al de Basara.

En si esa persona se veía como un hombre adulto promedio y sin nada especial. Aunque uno debía recordar que en este mundo las apariencias podían ser engañosas e incluso un hombre aparentemente normal como ese podría terminar siendo mucho más de lo que parecía a primera vista.

En ese caso ese hombre se llamaba Jin Toujou, el padre de Basara.

Él se había quedado entre toda esa gente que estaba recibiendo personas que salían del avión siendo que el buscaba recibir al hijo que no había visto desde hace tantos años. Y aun cuando dicho hijo había crecido y cambiado a través de los años Jin todavía podía reconocer a Basara con facilidad.

Basara igualmente pudo reconocer a su padre al instante.

"Hace tiempo que no te veía, viejo," Dijo Basara como respuesta al saludo de su padre que él no había visto en tantos años.

Normalmente uno esperaría algo más de una reunión de padre e hijo como que no se habían visto por mucho tiempo… sin embargo Basara ya no estaba para esas cosas después de su tiempo en el Santuario.

"Y bueno, ¿Cómo te fue en el Santuario?" Y lo primero que hizo Jin fue irse directamente al grano.

"Hmp, fue duro y en ciertos momentos sentí que me volvería loco, pero finalmente pude seguir adelante y ganar un enorme poder," Contesto Basara con orgullo evidente en su voz.

"En ese caso me alegro por ti, después de todo fuiste tú quien me rogo que te llevase a ese lugar y por eso me alegro de ver que tus esfuerzos dieron frutos," Dijo Jin, quien con solo mirarlo pudo notar que su hijo era muy fuerte.

Ante eso Basara no tuvo respuesta alguna ya que era cierto que fue gracias a su padre (Quien aparentemente el Patriarca le debía un favor) que él pudo llegar al Santuario.

"Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo siquiera sabias del Santuario en primer lugar?" Al ver que ese tema había salido a la luz Basara aprovecho para hacer otra pregunta.

Ante aquella pregunta Jin solo dio una sonrisa.

"Eso es…" Comenzó a hablar Jin.

"¿Eso es…?" Repitió un curioso Basara quien estaba ansioso por saber la respuesta.

¿Cómo era que su padre (Quien era un miembro de la Aldea de los Héroes) sabía y tenía contacto con el Santuario?

Eso era algo que Basara se había preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero debido a la separación y que nunca hubo realmente tiempo de preguntarle a su padre… Basara se quedó con las dudas hasta este momento.

Sin importar como fuese fue debido a ese contacto que Basara logro siquiera encontrar el Santuario, de no ser por eso él se hubiese quedado en Japón viviendo con el remordimiento y el odio hacia cierto Santo de Cáncer.

"…Eso es un secreto," Finalizo de responder Jin con una expresión neutral.

Y un Basara que estaba con toda la expectativa casi tuvo una de esas caídas que tendría un personaje de un anime

"¡Maldición, viejo!" Respondió un claramente irritado Basara debido a esa respuesta.

"Bienvenido a casa, Basara," Pero luego de eso inesperadamente Jin dijo esas palabras a la vez que dio una sonrisa de felicidad genuina. Esa felicidad era porque después de varios años su hijo finalmente había regresado.

Basara únicamente vio con sorpresa a su padre quien uso ese tono de voz tan honesto… tan feliz de tenerlo de regreso en casa.

Aunque él también estaba un poco feliz de regresar ya que en más de una noche en el Santuario… Basara extraño a su padre.

"Estoy de regreso, viejo," Respondió Basara.

"Sígueme," Dijo Jin quien comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección mientras Basara caminaba detrás del, "Mi auto está estacionado por aquí cerca,"

"Bien, igual quería aprovechar de dormir un poco al llegar a casa," Dijo Basara mientras caminaba al lado de su padre ya que el asumía que su padre lo iba a llevar a casa.

Sin embargo lo que él no sabía era que el lugar al que ellos iban… no iba a ser su casa por lo que el descansar tendrá que esperar un poco.

 **-En las Calles de la Ciudad-**

Ahora nos enfocábamos en auto que iba por las calles junto con los demás autos.

Dentro de aquel auto se encontraban un padre que iba manejando y un hijo que desinteresadamente miraba por la ventana para pasar el rato.

"Ya que decidí volver a casa podrías decirme que ha sido de tu vida," Dijo Basara, intentando hacer una pequeña conversación para no aburrirse tanto en este silencioso auto, aunque su mirada seguía enfocada fuera de la ventana.

Su padre ni siquiera había encendido la radio… por lo que Basara estaba aburrido.

"Oh ya sabes, un poco de trabajo por ahí y por allá," Fue la corta respuesta de Jin.

Bueno esa no fue una respuesta muy satisfactoria, por eso mismo Basara iba a intentar otra vez.

"Entonces viejo, además de eso hay algo mas qu-…" Sin embargo mientras Basara iba a hacer su siguiente pregunta Jin alzo su mano en señal de que Basara se detuviese.

"Aun cuando me gustaría poder conversar más contigo eso no será posible," Dijo Jin.

Ante eso Basara miro de forma curiosa a su padre, hasta donde el sabia su padre tenía tiempo libre si podía ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto en lugar de que Basara tuviese que pedir un taxi o algo así.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenías algo que hacer?" Pregunto un curioso Basara luego de escuchar la respuesta de su padre.

"Si, podría decirse que volviste a casa en el momento que yo iba a conocer a unas personas importantes," Revelo Jin.

' _Hmm… probablemente el viejo tenía alguna reunión por su trabajo u algo así,'_ Pensó Basara siendo que eso era bastante posible ya que este era un día de semana y su padre era un adulto.

"Sabes si tienes que hacer eso no tienes por qué llevarme a casa," Dijo Basara sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de que su padre no le pudiese llevar, "Tan solo dime en donde queda nuestra casa y de seguro que encontrare alguna forma de llegar," Con todo lo que él había superado Basara supuso que encontrar una casa en una ciudad desconocida como esta iba a ser pan comido.

Basara estaba confiado de poder llegar a casa el solo aun esta ciudad no le era familiar.

Después de pasar años con Deathmask como maestro, sobrevivir al entrenamiento básico para desbloquear el Cosmos y finalmente ir el solo en misiones hacia que Basara no fuese intimidado por cosas insignificantes como tener que guiarse el solo en una ciudad desconocida.

"¿Oh? Te ves bastante confiado," Comento Jin al ver que su hijo honestamente no veía problemas alguno con encontrar su camino él solo, "Aunque considerando que bienes de ese lugar no debería sorprenderme esa confianza," Y si, cuando Jin dejo que Basara fuese al Santuario el acepto que la próxima que lo volviese a ver su hijo podría ser una persona diferente del niño que era antes de ir.

Incluso ahora Jin se preguntaba qué hubiese pasado si Basara hubiese preferido quedarse… aunque considerando lo que paso _aquel día_ igualmente no hubiese sido un chico relativamente normal.

"Por favor he mandado a varios sujetos a la tumba," Admitió sin ningún tipo de dudas en su voz Basara… ya que normalmente uno dudaría de admitirle algo como eso a su propio padre, "Una simple ciudad no será nada para mi… además deberías haber visto los barrios de mala muerte en países pobres por los que tuve que caminar cuando era necesario para una misión," Comparado con eso una ciudad tranquila como esta era una caminata en el parque.

Jin por su parte guardo silencio ante esas palabras… para luego después de unos segundos dar un suspiro grande, como si él hubiese terminado de confirmar algo que él no quería que fuese verdad.

Por eso mismo el prefirió llevar el tema a otro lado.

"Sé que puede parecer un poco inesperado ya que recién llegaste, pero quiero informarte que me he vuelto a casar," Dijo casualmente Jin mientras continuaba manejando el auto.

Esas palabras causaron que Basara se quedase paralizado debido a la sorpresa… incluso le tomo unos cuantos segundos el volver a dar una respuesta.

"… ¿Qué dijiste viejo?" Pregunto cuidadosamente Basara, únicamente para confirmar si el realmente había… escuchado eso.

Cuando Basara volvió a casa y su padre fue el solo a recibirlo él pensó que todo seguía igual como cuando él se había ido con respecto a la situación de su familia… la cual era únicamente él y su padre.

"Y ahora en lugar de ir a casa te iré a presentar a tu nueva familia," El Padre de Basara continuo hablando y manejando el auto como si nada aun con las noticias importantes que este le daba a su hijo, "Realmente me tomo por sorpresa que decidieses volver y que llegases justo ese día, pero honestamente eso hace las cosas más fáciles para presentarte con ellas,".

Había sido una sorpresa grande que su hijo decidiese regresar este mismo día, sin embargo a la vez su tiempo de regreso no había podido ser mejor.

Después de todo Basara podría conocer a esas chicas en un momento ideal como este y no más tarde… y así él podría ayudarlas.

La razón original por la que Basara había elegido regresar a Japón en lugar de irse a algún lugar de Grecia o Italia a vivir por un tiempo era porque él pensó que estando aquí, geográficamente lejos del Santuario le iba a ser más fácil el relajarse para pensar bien las cosas.

Sin embargo nada más llegar… su padre le informo de algo muy inesperado.

' _Maldición… ni siquiera en mi propio país puedo tener un descanso…'_ Pensó con resignación Basara mientras que su padre conducía hacia donde el iría a conocer a… su nueva familia.

Lo único que el chico que fue estudiante del Santo de Cáncer esperaba… era que esa nueva familia no fuese molesta ya que el necesitaba un poco de calma en su vida.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que tristemente… ese no iba a ser el caso.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Muy bien la Saga Dorada se enorgullece en presentar al protagonista del Capítulo Cáncer.

Tenía bastantes dudas sobre quien sería la persona indicada para este rol… en varios puntos pensé desde Kirito de SAO, hasta incluso Madoka Kaname de Madomagi.

Sin embargo luego de pensarlo y conversarlo con un amigo decidí que Basara de Shinmai Maou no Testament era la opción ideal para Cáncer. El me gusta como personaje y creo que le podría sacar provecho a este escenario.

El cambio más notable es que Basara ha pasado sus últimos años viviendo en el Santuario en lugar de en Japón y ha estado entrenando bajo Deathmask.

Como esta historia está situada un poco después de las Doce Casas, Basara se quedó sin maestro y sin venganza.

Otra cosa es que aquí Basara no usa a Brynhildr por decisión propia más que nada. Después de todo, los Santos no están supuestos a usar armas y como Basara siente respeto por los Santos y sus reglas (Aunque eso no lo iba a detener para usarla contra Deathmask si fuese necesario).

Sin embargo él todavía la posee y si la situación lo ameritase él podría usarla. Pero como el respeta las reglas del Santuario habrá que ver si ese momento llega.

Aquí debido a su cambio de estilo de vida y de ser alumno de un tipo que el odiaba eso causo que la personalidad de Basara fuese diferente que al a del canon.

La razón por el odio de Basara hacia Deathmask (Que lo llevo a ir al Santuario para algún día ganar poder suficiente para matarlo) será revelada después, sin embargo el Santo de Cáncer fue la razón principal por la que la historia de Basara había cambiado.

Su personalidad es distinta a la del canon y es más como la que vimos usar con su padre que la que el uso en el Santuario al inicio de esta historia. Como en el Santuario él estuvo en presencia de un buen amigo y su Diosa además de admitir que sus intenciones para entrar no eran exactamente las mejores.

Aquí por ahora Basara no está seguro si aceptar el título de Cáncer debido a que el carece del poder (Séptimo Sentido) y las intenciones para comenzar a entrenar en el Santuario (Asesinar a Deathmask) lo hacen sentir indigno de un honor como ser un Santo Dorado.

Asique los eventos de Shinmai Maou servirán para ayudarlo en muchos aspectos a aceptar lo que Shaka dijo: La Armadura de Cáncer lo eligió por una razón.

Bueno espero que esto les haya gustado mis queridos lectores y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Y como verán naturalmente esto es un harem pero este Basara hará las cosas distintas con las chicas a su alrededor.

PD: Le agradezco a Hyakki Yako por ayudarme un poco con este capítulo, muchas gracias :3


End file.
